vehiclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4
The ''Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 ''is an automobile and mid-engined car produced by the famous Italian manufacture Lamborghini. It is a flagship supercar of S-segment class, or the sportscar class. Brief description The Lamborghini Aventador, by, none other than Lamborghini is a new generation supercar that represents a whole new experience to the modern world, claiming that this was a level that the previous Murciélago never achieved. The Aventador sets new benchmarks in the sportscar segment, and provides a glimpse into the thrill of the mind, not to be messed with when humanity touches this. Front Information The Aventador has a maximum top speed of 217 miles per hour (349 kmh), which is equal to some of the cars in its higher class, the hypercars. The Aventador has a great acceleration, 0-62 mph (100 kmh) takes a split time of 2.9 seconds. This car also uses Lamborghini's new 700 PS (510 kW; 690 bhp) 6.5 litre 60° V12 engine weighing 235 kg. Known internally as the ''L539, ''the new engine is Lamborghini's fourth in-house engine and second V12. It is the first all-new V12 since the 3.5 litre powerplant found in the 350GT. Variants LP 700-4 Roadster The Aventador Roadster is equal to the coupe in performance, but the roof is made of two removable carbon fiber panels that weigh in at 13 lb (6 kg) each. The Roadster weighs in at 3583 lb (1625 kg), just 110 lb (50 kg) heavier than the coupe. LP 700-4 Jota Main Article: Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 Jota The world first caught wind of the Jota when the US EPA leaked the model on a data sheet. It was then officially revealed at the 2012 Geneva Motor Show. The Jota is unique in the fact that it lacks a windshield, windows, air conditioning, and a radio to save weight. It weighed in at 3472 lb (1575 kg). The unit seen at the Geneva Motor Show was sold for a price of 2.8 million US dollars. The Aventador Jota was named for the 1970s Lamborghini Miura Jota. LP 720-4 50° Anniversario The Aventador Anniversario is a limited edition (200 units - 100 coupes and 100 roadsters) Aventador celebrating the 50th anniversary of Lamborghini. The styling of the car was changed slightly, with more aggressive styling on the exterior (extended front air intakes, aerodynamic splitter, and a new rear diffuser). The Anniversario coupe was revealed at the 2013 Shanghai Motor Show, and the roadster was revealed at the 2013 Quail Motorsports Gathering. LP 700-4 Pirelli Edition The Aventador Pirelli Edition was made by Lamborghini to celebrate a 50 year long partnership with Pirelli. LP 750-4 SuperVeloce Coupe Main Article: Lamborghini Aventador LP 750-4 SuperVeloce The SV Coupe was first announced at the 2015 Geneva Motor Show. The maximum horsepower of the engine was increased from 700 hp to 750 hp, and the weight was reduced by 110 lb (50 kg) via usage of carbon fiber. The aerodynamics have also been upgraded with a new front splitter, a rear diffuser, and a rear wing. Performance wise, the SV improved, reducing its 0-62 mph (0-100 km/h) by one tenth of a second to 2.8 seconds, and the theoretical top speed being "somewhere in excess" of 217 mph (349 km/h). It is the second fastest production car and fourth fastest car overall to go around the Nürburgring, clocking in at 6:59.73. LP 750-4 SuperVeloce Roadster The SV Roadster was revealed at the 2015 Pebble Beach Concours d'Elegance. Like the other roadsters, the roof is made of a two piece carbon fiber roof that is stowed in the trunk. Delivery of the vehicle is supposed to begin in 2017. In Popular Culture * Lockdown from the film Transformers: Age of Extinction is shown as a Nero Nemesis Aventador. Gallery Transformerlambo.jpg|The Aventador featured in Transformers: Age of Extinction. Libertywalkaventador.png|An Aventador with a Liberty Walk body kit. Aventroadster.jpg|The Aventador Roadster. Category:Supercars Category:Italian Category:Exotics Category:Over 200 MPH Category:V12